


the slumberzacks (aka 9 teens having a sleepover at that gay kid's house)

by justheereforthememes



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Trans Character, also melissa is a trans lesbian bc i say so, also theyre gonna watch 80s movies at some point bc mid afternoon snack club made me feel happy, based off of something from the discord, because I said so, bradley has 2 moms, i just wanted bradley and the other kids hanging out together fluff, its bradley bradleys trans bc i say so, so i decided to write it myself, these kids give me serotonin, this started from something in my discord server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheereforthememes/pseuds/justheereforthememes
Summary: Sometimes you need alone time, and that’s ok. For Bradley, that’s never the case. Now that he’s closer friends with some more people, why not invite them to hang out? Right? He could have one of those cliche high school movie sleepovers! Ah, cliche high school movies... What a wonderful thing.(It's basically just the kids from MML but in highschool and they're all friends and Bradley invites them all to a sleepover and he has 2 gay moms and its just good lighthearted fun)also join the tri-state area discord server that a message i sent inspired this in- https://discord.gg/sRCUJRZ
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	the slumberzacks (aka 9 teens having a sleepover at that gay kid's house)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!!! im charlie!! im rly excited to start posting on ao3 this is my first time posting here :)!!! i hope u all enjoy!!! see u at the end of the chapter!!

Sometimes you need alone time, and that’s ok. For Bradley, that’s never the case. Now that he’s closer friends with some more people, why not invite them to hang out? Right? He could have one of those cliche high school movie sleepovers! Ah, cliche high school movies... What a wonderful thing.    


So throughout the week, Bradley made sure to be extra nice to all of his friends, even though they all already liked him fine. Nobody really disliked him in the first place, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. The Friday he was planning to host his party, or sleepover, or slumber party, or whatever he’s going to call it, he mentioned it in conversation to everyone, inviting them along the way. First on the list were Chad and Mort.  
  
“So, Mort. Chad. I’m trying to see if I can get a few people to come over tonight and stay over. You guys in?” Bradley said, reaching in his book bag for his textbook. Right before school starts, get them while they’re tired. They both agreed, of course. As long as both of their parents agreed as well.  
Next up on the list was Milo, Melissa, and Zack. They should be easy to find together. Maybe if he’s lucky, Bradley will find Amanda with them, too. As soon as he noticed a locker door falling off right in front of his face, he also spotted Milo a few lockers away. He was standing with Melissa and Zack, who was digging through his locker for. Something.

“So, this weekend. You guys, me, Amanda. All go to Lard World and hang out. What do you guys think?” Melissa offered to the other two.

“Oh! That sounds fun! I’d love to go to Lard World again!” “Yeah, sure. I’d be down for that.” Milo and Zack both accepted her invite. 

“Hell yeah, Saturday afternoon sound good to you?” Milo and Zack both nodded in agreement, just as Bradley decided to come talk to them. 

“So, Melissa, Milo, Zack- I’m hosting a sleepover tonight at my place. You guys wanna come? Only a few more people will be invited…!” That was a lie, he’s planning on inviting like three more people. Two? Who knows. 

“Oh, Bradley I would  _ love _ to join, and I really mean love- but you know how my dad feels about sleepovers. He doesn’t like it if I’m at a boys house that he doesn’t know, or whatever. Sorry, man.” Melissa shrugged and held her bookbag strap. 

“Melissa, I’m  _ gay _ , remember? Plus there’ll be a few more people there, including my moms. Your dad’s got nothing to worry about.” Bradley explained to the redhead, as he shifted his focus to Milo and Zack. “What about you two?”

“Oh, sleepovers never really go as  _ planned _ for me, you know, Murphy’s Law and all. But sure, I’ll come if you really want me to!” Milo said, trying to get a bandaid that kept falling off to stick. “I’ll try to make sure nothing blows up.”

“Yeah, sure I’ll be there. Wait- you’ve been to a sleepover before? Even  _ with _ Murphy’s Law? Who thought that was a good idea?” Zack shut his locker and locked it, before nudging Milo in the arm. 

Milo laughed, and just said, “Well, when your room gets destroyed and caught on fire by an airplane crash, sometimes you’ve gotta stay the night somewhere else.”

“You really are just a weird kid, Milo.” Melissa laughed. She turned her attention back to Bradley, “I’ll ask my dad, or sneak out or something. I'll be there, don't worry. Text me your address, I’ll forward it to these nerds.” She put her arms around Milo and Zack’s shoulders. 

“See you tonight, Bradley.” Zack flashed a peace sign at Bradley before walking away with Melissa and Milo. 

“See ya’ in PE!” Milo said, walking backwards and waving, before tripping on his own feet. He regained his balance and kept on walking with his friends, who talked and laughed together all the way down the hall, as far as Bradley watched them. 

‘ _ That was a lot easier than I thought it would be,’ _ Bradley thought to himself, walking away from them. 

After them _ should _ have been Lydia, Joni, and Amanda, but Bradley, being the little toddler he is mentally, didn’t keep looking for them. Instead, he just texted them to invite them. Nothing fancy, just a quick, ‘hey im having a sleepover at my place tonight wanna come’ and that was it. All three ladies agreed, even though Amanda took some serious convincing. 

That meant everyone who was gonna come was in. Ah, the joys of having friends. Bradley’s never had that before, not more than maybe one or two people over at a time. Well, now it’s a full blown party- isn’t it? He’s gonna have to get snacks, and put together an itinerary, figure out when people would leave in the morning, or if they’re leaving tonight or not- this was gonna be a lot of work, for how last minute it was thrown together. Maybe Amelie had some party sized bags of chips in the basement..

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!!! its charlie again!!! i hope u enjoyed this chapter!!! ill post the next one as soon as i finish it :)!! also btw amelie is one of bradley's moms (i hc him to have 2 lesbian moms bc!! gay rights) so!! yay :)!! ily and u all are important <3 :) ok im gonna keep writing the second chapter now hope u enjoyed bye!!!


End file.
